Yu Yu Hakusho Dating Game
by Shuku-kun of the shadows
Summary: Has to be PG for the rapid Fangirls that can kill you if you mess with the one they love. Well, we got your fav yyh character here and you can get paired up with them. even if you don't wan to be paired up with one, jus read for laughes
1. day 1

Shuku: "Hiya. This is my first fic. Yes, I know that tournament fics have been done and this is sorta the same, but different. I'm your host so join me, Shuku and my co-host as we hold our game show."  
  
Raven's Lil demon: "Hiya folks. I'm the co-host. You can just call me Raven. Welcome to the Yu Yu Hakusho Dating Game."  
  
Aduidance: *cheers*  
  
Shuku: "Rules are simple. We have you answer questions and three people answer. In the end, you chose the one you like and you two leave together. The other two can induldge in their own little world of misery."  
  
Raven: "Let's introduce our first guest! Jinichiro!"  
  
Aduidacne: *cheers as Jinichiro comes out*  
  
Raven: "welcome, Jinichiro. Please take a seat."  
  
Jinichiro: *takes a seat on one of the chairs and three curtains light up to show three people*  
  
Shuku: "Okay. Read these questions and the three boys will answer them." *hands Jinichiro the cards*  
  
Jincihiro: "Okay. Guy number one, I like demons more then humans, what about you?"  
  
Guy number one is Kuwabara: "Humans rock. We can kick demon butt."  
  
Shuku: *sweat drop*  
  
Raven: *slaps her forhead* read the next one.  
  
Jinichiro: *nodds* Guy number two, I love flowers what about you?"  
  
Guy number two is Link (Rinku): "flowers can be turned into deadly weapons. They are good fighting tools."  
  
Raven: *major sweat drop as Shuku goes and starts to beat up Guy Number two*  
  
Shuku: *comes out and smiles* "comtinue."  
  
Jinichiro: *sweat drop* "Guy number three, ice is the coolest. element What element do you like?"  
  
Guy Number three is Touya: "Ice is what I like."  
  
Shuku and Raven: *shrug*  
  
Leon: *rushes out and being chased by an inraged Hiei who is weilding his sword and cursing loudly*  
  
Hiei: "die human die!!!!!" *continues to chase leon who hides behind Shuku*  
  
Shuku: * pulls out five pieces a strings and holds them in her hands then blows them to Hiei. The strings grow large and surround him. When they leave him, Hiei is a chibi*  
  
Hiei: *sweat drop* O.o  
  
Random fan girls from the audience who are chibi Hiei fans: "CHIBI HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" *storm onto the stage*  
  
Hiei: *yelps and runs as fast as his little legs could carry him* "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shuku and Raven: *sweat drop as they all leave the stage* O.o "Leon, what was that about?"  
  
Leon: 'He tried to kill me cuz I told Kurama that Hiei is conserned bout him not sleeping anymore. It must have struck something cuz next thing I knew I was running for my life."  
  
Raven: "Now poor chibi Hiei is running for his life. Don't worry Hiei-kun! I'll save you!" *runs off to save chibi Hiei*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Shuku: "Now to repent, you must be co-host until Raven returns or is killed by the fan girls for trying to save Hiei."  
  
Leon: *runs off and comes back with Kurama* "Kurama will help you. I'm going to help Raven. Cya." *runs off to help Raven*  
  
Shuku: *growing annoyed*  
  
Kurama: *sweat drop*  
  
Shuku: *sighes and tries to calm down* "Just read the next question."  
  
Jinichiro: *giggles* "I like strong guys who are nice and caring and can protect me. Wait, I don't need protecting. I don't need protection!!!!! I'll kill them myself!!!!"  
  
Touya: "But having someone to protect you when you are ill or weak might come in handy."  
  
Shuku: *screams bloody murder* "what is going on!!!!!!!! ICHITARO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ichitaro: *walks out and yawns* what's up Shuku.  
  
Shuku: *annoyed* YOU WERE SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ichitaro: "Duh."  
  
Shuku: *slides to the floor and cries* it's not right it's just not right. Everything is going wrong."  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* O.o  
  
Jinichiro: "Um….. Shuku-san?"  
  
Shuku: *sobs and wips her eyes* "Yes Jinichiro?"  
  
Jinichiro: "Can I chose or do I have to wait for you to get over the crisis so you move on?"  
  
Shuku: *pirks up* "Oh yes. Chose. Guy number one. Guy number two. Or guy number three."  
  
Jincihiro: "Guy number three."  
  
Kurama: *curtains go up to reveal Touya* "Guy number three is Touya. Now you two can go some place."  
  
Kuwabara: * walks out from the curtains and whines* "I wanted the pretty girl."  
  
Yusuke: *storms out and pulls Kuwabara off by the ear* "You got Yukina, doofess."  
  
Kuwabara: *stops and Yusuke goes face first into the floor* "Oh ya. I got Yukina-kun. I'm gunna go see her now." *goes skipping off to find Yukina*  
  
Hiei: *appears out of nowhere and is still chibi* "Over my dead body, baka." *runs off to kill Kuwabara before he found Yukina*  
  
Rapid fan girls who were random before: "CHIBI HIEI-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" *run off after Hiei*  
  
Raven: "Stupid rapid fan girls." *runs off after fan girls*  
  
Leon: *running after raven* "Raven, just use your power to freeze time and stop those fan girls." *disappears off stage.  
  
Everyone: *major sweat drop* O.o  
  
Shuku: *sweat drop* O.o "Um that is our show folks. Join us next time and you too can join us. Review, tell us three yu yu Hakusho characters you want to be the people behind the curtains and the one you want to be paired up with. You can create you own questions. Five questions at most, please. See you next time on the Yu Yu Hakusho dating game." * Kuwabara being chased by Hiei being chased by fan girls being chased by raven chased by leon came back across the stage and trampled over Yusuke, Shuku, and Kurama.*  
  
Yusuke, Shuku, and Kurama: *knocked out* X.X  
  
Rapid Kurama fan girl and rapid Yusuke fan girls: *jump on stage and chase after the rapid Hiei fan girls who trample over their beloved Kurama and Yusuke*  
  
Ichitaro: *untouched* "Um, that's it folks. Cya next time. Hopefully everything will calm down by then. Cya." 


	2. day 2

Shuku: *awake and not knocked out* Welcome back. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and we have yet to stop the rampaging fan girls, but we have managed to stop chibi Hiei from killing Kuwabara.  
  
Raven: *holding Chibi Hiei* Yes and let's welcome our guest for this episode/chapter, Nukina Rain Sasake.  
  
Audience: *claps as she comes out*  
  
Hiei: *struggling to get free* let me go, let me go.  
  
Raven: *walks off stage with Chibi Hiei and places him behind a cutain*  
  
Shuku: Um. These might be harder, due to the rapid fan girls. *Raven comes back and gives Shuku bunny ears*  
  
Nukina Rain Sasake: *laughing*  
  
Shuku: *eye twitches and fire comes up out of the ground* buzz off Raven or feel my rath!  
  
Raven: *runs for cover behind the chair Nukina is sitting on*  
  
Nukina: *sweat drop*  
  
Shuku: *hands Nukina some cards* Just read these cards and three boys will answer tham. So go ahead. *grabs Raven by the collor and pulls her back to the floor as three curtains light up to reveal three people sitting on chairs, one somewhat smaller then the other two.*  
  
Nukina: Okay. Guy number one, if we were on a date, where would we go?  
  
Guy number one is Yusuke: *sweat drop* Date!!!??? I barly have enough time to make my friends happy or even slack off. My life is mostly fighting and junk. Like I'd go on a date. Anyway, Kieko would kill me.  
  
Shuku: *fire comes out of her eyes and steam comes out her ear* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and everyone: *sweat drop* O.o  
  
Leon: *tosses water on me*  
  
Shuku: *soaked from head to toe* T_T …………….  
  
Raven: *inching away slowly*  
  
Shuku: *eye twitches and speaks with her tweeth clamped together* read the next card, Nukina.  
  
Nukina: Okay. Guy number two, On a date, what would we do?  
  
Guy number two is Kurama: Maybe go for a walk in the park. Stop to smell the roses. See a movie. Get dinner. Have fun.  
  
Raven: *raises an eye brow* Who invited that freak anyway, he seems gay.  
  
Rapid Kurama fan girls: *just beat up Koenma fan girls and boton* Oh ya!!!! We'll show you!!!!  
  
Raven: *sweat drop* ……….. *runs for her life while being chased by very angry rapid Kurama fan girls*  
  
Shuku: *laughing* I take pity on her. Being chased by fan girls is sad. Never mess with a girls love for an anime character or it means doom for you. *stops laughing and is just grining* Oh leon, get your butt down here or I'm replacing you.  
  
Leon: *hops down and is strangled by Shuku*  
  
Shuku: *really ticked* Never poor water on my again! *lits Leon's butt on fire and lets him run around like a chicken with his head cut off*  
  
Leon: *running around like a chicken with his head cut off* hot hot hot hot hot ow ow ow ow ow. *runs into a wall and falls flat on his but and the fire goes out*  
  
Audience: *laughing their heads off*  
  
Leon: *stands up and his pants turned to ash to reveal tweety bird boxers* …….. *blushes as he runs off stage*  
  
Shuku: *grabs a megaphone* Hey, we need a co-host here. Raven is being chased by rapid fan girls and Leon got not pants.  
  
Cloud: *walks out and trips on something* X_X  
  
Shuku: O.o New co-host please.  
  
Riku: *comes running out and crashes into Cloud's body on the floor* X_X  
  
Shuku: *major sweat drop and her eye twitches* forget about the co-host! There's one card left, so just read it.  
  
Nukina: *nodds* Guy number three, what do you look for when looking for that special person?  
  
Guy Number three is Hiei: *no longer chibi and ticked at Shuku for making him chibi* Love is for the weak. In this world being weak will get you killed. Being soft will get you killed. That's why you gotta be strong and take what comes. So I don't search for that special person.  
  
Nukina: What if they come looking for you?  
  
Hiei: If they came looking for me. Push them away. Love is something I do not want. It shows signs of me becoming soft and that means I'm becoming weak.  
  
Shuku: Love is not a sign of weakness, but a sign of strength and you better answer truthfully or you're going to be a chibi again.  
  
Hiei: *eye twitches at the tought of being chibi* I hate love. Happy?  
  
Nukina: Poor Hiei-kun. I want Hiei-kun. I know the others are Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
Shuku; *smiles as the curtains go up* Oh Hiei. *sounds a stampeding feet are heard*  
  
Raven: *ducks for cover behind a curtain as the rapid Kurama fan girls come out on stage*  
  
Rapid Kurama fan girls: OH MY GOD IT'S KURAMA-KUN! WE LOVE YOU KURAMA-KUN!  
  
Rapid fan girl 1: I want his rose!  
  
Rapid fan girl 2: No I want it!  
  
Rapid fan girl 3: I want his clothes so I can sell them on ebaay!  
  
Rapid fan girl 4: I'll only allow you to do so if I can have his shirt!  
  
Rapid fan girls 5: Stop chating and let's get Kurama-kun!  
  
Rapid fan girls: KURA-KUN WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! *starts chasing after Kurama who runs for his life*  
  
Shuku: *sweat drop* Could have sworn I saw the Hiei fan girls somewhere. *shrugs and turns Hiei chibi*  
  
Hiei: I will kill you stupid announcer girl! You will taste the blade of my sword! You will…… *getting hugged by Nukina*  
  
Nukina: *huggin Hiei and swinging back and forth* I love you Hiei-kun and you're all mine.  
  
Rapid Hiei fan girls: No way in heck are we letting you get Hiei without a fight. *start to chase Nukina who is still hugging Hiei*  
  
Nukina: *still holding Hiei and running from the fan girls*  
  
Hiei: O.o  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Shuku: Um. I'd say that's our show folks. Next time We'll have another guest and hopefully now more rapid fan girls who chase you.  
  
Raven: *being shaked by Leon for leaving him with Shuku* @_@ I'll say.  
  
Leon: Please review and you can be in the fic. *stops shaking Raven and acts innocent*  
  
Cloud: *up and standing* Just review telling three characters you want, the one you want to end up with, and a couple of questions you want to ask. 5 at most.  
  
Riku: *annoyed* That's it for now. *pulls a sword out of nowhere and starts swinging it near Yusuke*  
  
Rapid Yusuke fan girls: NOT YUSUKE!!!!!!! *Start chasing Riku*  
  
Riku: *being chased and running for his life*  
  
Shuku: *sweat drop* I guess it is a good thing that Riku, leon, Cloud,and everyone else don't read fanfics or else I'd be dead.  
  
Raven: You can say that again. Join us next time folks. Here on the Yu Yu Hakusho dating Game!  
  
Rapid Yusuke fan girls: *come back out still chasing Riku and they run into the camera* 


End file.
